


Sleeping Habits

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, F/F, Sleep, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's sleeping habits have been screwed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Sleep Alone" and 100quills prompt "Always"

Ginny hated sleeping alone.

It used to mean that all of her brothers were gone at Hogwarts, and she was alone in the top half of the house. The creaking of the old wood and the clanking of the ghoul were so much louder without the general noise of her brothers.

After that, sleeping alone meant that all of her dorm mates were gone for the holidays. Their room was far too big and creepy for just one person to be in at night.

Then sleeping alone meant that Hermione had to work late at the Ministry and that her side of the bed would be empty until the earliest hours of the morning. Ginny hated those nights, when she didn't have the warm body of her lover to curl up with, the comforting scent of her Hermione surrounding her.

Now sleeping alone was all that Ginny would ever do. Hermione was gone. The war was over, but Ginny had still lost. Now she always would sleep alone.


End file.
